


弱点

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	弱点

在遥远的森林里，住着各种各样的小动物。他们都彼此相识，友好地生活在一起。

金博洋是刺猬家族最小的小刺猬。和他的哥哥姐姐们不同，他最不喜欢把自己蜷成一团、将坚硬的后背露给别人。

他总是开心的笑着捧着小果子吃，眨黑豆似的小眼睛，冲着别人挥着粉红色肉嘟嘟的小手。这个暴露自己缺点的习惯导致他被哥哥金杨训斥过好多次，可当金杨看到金博洋从不让人摸他的肚皮，一有人靠近他、想要揉一揉的时候就蜷成一团害羞的滚回窝里，便稍稍放下了心。

这个傻孩子，还不算傻的没药救。

随着树叶枯黄而又长出新绿，金博洋也慢慢的长成了一只可以独当一面的成年刺猬。哥哥姐姐看他身手敏捷，便将一部分储存过冬食物的任务交给了他。没想到金博洋真是刺猬家族百年不遇的觅食天才，只要他出门，就没有空手而归的时候。所以当他嘴角还留着偷吃果子留下的汁液，抱着一大堆家里人最喜欢的浆果回家的时候，哥哥姐姐们也选择性无视了他偷吃的事实。

而这样被家族奉为至宝重点保护的对象，也渐渐有了自己的小心思。

在隔壁的树上住着一窝小雀，里面有几只年龄与他相仿，是从小和他一起长大的朋友，和他玩的最好的鸟儿名叫米沙。由于他长着翅膀，飞的距离比他走的要多得多，所以金博洋总是缠着他，要他讲一讲森林那边的事情。

“你知道吗？森林那边也有一个觅食的天才！”有一天米沙啄着金博洋为了他特意从人类那里偷来的小米说道，“他可厉害啦！我从未见过那么敏捷的松鼠。每年他们家冬天的坚果吃都吃不完，据说甜点还是新鲜的大苹果！”

大苹果！金博洋握着红浆果，眼神中透露出向往。他们家每年冬天不管多么用力搜寻也只是将将填饱肚子，吃都吃不完简直是奢望。更别提一日三餐都是小小的坚果，连苹果块都没见过了。

“那是松鼠家族的最小的小松鼠，真是少年英才。”米沙啄了啄自己的羽毛，听见鸟巢里家人的鸣叫，挥了挥翅膀和金博洋道别，转身飞走了。

有一天我总要去拜访他，他心里这样想着，真想问问他觅食的诀窍呀。

而去拜访的机会总是来的比想象中的快。今年冬天不知怎的，他们没有得到足够的主食坚果，就算金博洋和哥哥姐姐们用尽浑身解数捡了很多红浆果也无法满足冬天的全部需求。眼看着秋天就要过去了，家族决定去森林的另一边搜寻一下，金博洋自告奋勇的做了先锋。

在米沙的不断熏陶下，他早就把那只松鼠当成了自己的偶像。现在正好有从偶像那里取经的机会，他当然要冲在第一线。

当天，他就央求着米沙驮着他去另一边看看，代价是他私藏的五只干面包虫。趴在鸟背上，金博洋背着一小串红果子，抓紧了羽毛，引来米沙不满的叫唤。

“金天天你能不能行了！要是把我抓秃了我就不带你回来了！”

米沙把他轻轻的放在松鼠家的门口便飞走了。在高高的树枝上金博洋只觉得自己的小爪爪都在发颤，他从来没有来过这么高的地方。试探的往前挪了两步，却脚下一滑，肚皮朝下摔下了树枝。

完了。

正当他觉得吾命休矣的时候，他降落在落叶里软软的一块毯子上。

哦不，好像不是毯子。他有些惊慌的睁开眼睛。

他落在了一只松鼠的身上，那只松鼠显然是还没反应过来发生了什么，黑溜溜的眼睛有些茫然的看着他，小小的手还无意的贴在金博洋红红的、软乎乎的肚皮上。

“呜…”他居然被还没见过的鼠碰了肚皮！

想到这个事实，金博洋只觉得羞耻的不行。他怕伤到这只救了自己一命的松鼠（其实树枝很矮，掉下来也不会怎样），他压制住滚动的欲望，不敢看对面小松鼠的眼睛，慢慢爬到一边缩成了一团。

一定被对方讨厌了，他在自己坚硬的外壳里抿着嘴，一副要哭出来的样子。

羽生结弦只觉得天上掉下个小刺猬这件事有点惊喜。

自己是被砸了一下，可触碰到的是软绵绵的肚皮而不是后背的尖刺。那只小刺猬红着脸不好意思的从自己身上挪开缩成一团的可爱样子，也让他根本生不来气，反而想要揉揉他的脸。最关键的是——

这只小刺猬的背上插着几个他最喜欢吃的红浆果。他眨了几下乌豆一样的眼睛，看着他的家附近不常有的“珍稀果实”，想了想，窜上了树。

就在金博洋觉得身边已经没有威胁、想要伸展开身体的时候，旁边落叶堆里传出来的“啪嚓”一声吓得他再一次缩成了一个小圆球。正当他想要翻滚着跑走的时候，他闻到了苹果的香气。

一定是为了诱惑我而设置的陷阱，他流着口水想。

可是那股清甜的香气离他越来越近，直往他的鼻孔里钻。同时他还能感受到一只柔软的小手在抚摸着一根他背上的尖刺——

“你好，有人吗？”

他悄悄的从背甲里露出眼睛瞅了瞅，一只毛色水亮的漂亮小松鼠正拿着一块苹果站在他面前。两双黑豆一样的小眼睛对视了两秒，在羽生结弦笑吟吟的表情下，金博洋不好意思的结束了他的防御模式，有些心虚的看着面前的松鼠。

他会不会生我的气呀…？

他胡思乱想着，就看着面前的松鼠把苹果往他的怀里送，“这个给你。”紧接着指指他背上的红果子，“作为交换，能给我一颗吗？”

金博洋有些犹豫的允诺了。这五个红果子是他好不容易从家里的存货里扒出来的、给偶像的见面礼，现在偶像的影子还没见到，果子就少了一个。

不过拿到了苹果，不亏。

两只小动物坐在树根上开始美滋滋的啃起来。金博洋偶尔害羞的往松鼠那边瞟，得到的是一个暖如春风的微笑。在各自吃完了水果之后，金博洋小心翼翼的开了口。

“你…你知道松鼠家最小的松鼠是谁吗？”

羽生结弦没料到这只可爱的小刺猬是来找他的，当即笑的露出了白白的小牙：“是我呀。我还想问问你呢，你认识刺猬一族最小的小刺猬吗？”

意识到自己在偶像面前出了丑，还被偶像知道了自己的存在，金博洋一时不知道该开心还是难过。他吞吞吐吐的回答道：“最小的刺猬…是…是我。”

羽生结弦毫不惊讶。他早就听着鸟儿们的八卦，说森林的另一端有一只小刺猬，最擅长找浆果。他这一边根本就找不到什么浆果，坚果倒是不少。于是内心暗暗的就开始关注起这只对觅食很有天赋的小刺猬，今天终于见到了他，比想象中的可爱多了。

“给你。”

金博洋转过身子，把剩下的四个浆果冲着羽生，“这是我给偶像的小礼物。”再回过头的时候，便恢复了平时的活泼。粉粉的小肚子在羽生面前晃来晃去，他禁不住又摸了一把。

手感真好。

金博洋“哎呀”一声，倒是没有躲闪。他支支吾吾的向自己的偶像解释着，刺猬一族只给自己喜欢的动物摸肚皮。被羽生结弦一句：“可是我刚刚已经摸过了呀，博洋不喜欢我吗？”顶了回去，想了想也觉得没什么问题，就傻乎乎的表示没问题。

把心仪的小刺猬拐到手，羽生结弦的心情好极了。他听完金博洋的来意，“蹭蹭”的再一次爬上树，抱了一大堆坚果下来。

“我觉得我们需要搬家！”他把坚果放在小包裹里背在金博洋的背上让他带回家去，“我们这里坚果多，你们那里浆果多；搬到森林中心去，我们就可以两边觅食啦！”

而且，到时候我也可以天天见到你了。

羽生结弦没把最后一句说出口。但是随着刺猬一族和松鼠一族在森林中心相遇、安家、一起过冬、一起觅食，过上食物无忧的生活后，小松鼠终于可以每天都摸到小刺猬的小肚肚，小刺猬也可以每天趴在偶像毛茸茸的大尾巴上睡觉了。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
